


Fix Me

by Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Ohana, Past Steve/Catherine - Freeform, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Five-0 team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10114823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015/pseuds/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015
Summary: After eight years of being held captive, Megan Williams is finally rescued and reunited with her family. Will she be able to adjust to her new life or will she crumble under the sudden anxiety she feels?





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting at the small desk in the corner of the room, Megan pulled out her diary and opened it to a clean page. 

'Reg came down here a few hours ago and took Sarah, but he hasn't brought her back yet. I don't expect to see her again, she turned seventeen a week ago and girls don't seem to stay here passed that age. 

I had that dream again last night, the one with my brother and being rescued. I gave up hope on being rescued a long time ago, but the memories of my family and especially those of my brother make each day a little easier to deal with. 

Today is my fifteenth birthday...' 

Hearing the locks on the door being undone, Megan slammed the diary closed and shoved it back into its hiding place. Standing against the wall, she watched nervously as Reg descended the stairs with a young girl and pushed her towards Megan. 

"This is your new big sister," Reg said, turning his attention towards Megan, "Make sure she knows the rules and keep her in line... you know the consequences for disobeying me." 

"Yes sir," Megan replied. 

"Please," the young girl pleaded, "I just want to go home." 

"You are home," Reg told her with a smirk, heading back upstairs and locking the door back up. 

Placing her hand on the young girls shoulder, Megan moved her over to the bed that used to belong to Sarah and sat down beside her. 

"I'm Megan, what's your name?" Megan asked, knowing exactly how the girl was feeling and wanting to help her as much as she could. 

"Lily." 

"Listen, I know you're scared and that you want to go home... but I need you to be brave," Megan stated, "Reg has rules that he expects all his girls to follow, if you do then you'll be okay and he'll treat you a little better." 

"Okay," Lily whispered. 

"Reg expects an answer if he talks to you, so make sure that you speak clearly and never look him in the eye," Megan explained, "Do as he says without argument and whatever you do... do not mention your family or wanting to go home." 

"Will I ever see them again?" Lily inquired, causing Megan's heart to clench and tears to form in her eyes. 

"I don't know." 

The next two weeks passed without incident, but Megan knew that it was only a matter of time and she was right. It wasn't Lily's fault that the vase fell, but Reg expected someone to take the punishment and so Megan did in order to shield Lily from the pain he liked to inflict. 

She had been in the chains without food for two days, when she was awoken by Lily's frantic nudging and listened to the sound of shouting coming from upstairs. Allowing Lily to climb onto her lap, Megan carefully wrapped her arms around the young girl protectively and kept her ears on what was going on above them. 

"Megan," Lily cried as the door at the top of the stairs was forced open. 

"It's okay," Megan replied, tightening her hold on Lily as three men descended the stairs with guns and stopped when they spotted the girls huddled in the corner. 

"We're not going to hurt you," one of the men said, moving forward a few steps and crouching down, "I'm Steve... what's your names?" 

"My name is Megan and this is Lily." 

Spotting the badge on the man's hip, Megan felt a hint of hope rise within her and shifted to get a better look. 

"What do you say we get those chains off of you?" Steve suggested, causing Megan to tense and shake her head in panic. 

"If I take them off, then Lily will be punished," Megan told him, causing Lily to whimper and move closer to Megan. 

"I promise that no-one is going to hurt Lily, the people that did this to you are on their way to prison as we speak." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, let's get those chains off of you and then we can get you both out of here." 

After a few minutes of hesitation, Megan finally nodded and held her hands out for Steve to undo the chains. Grimacing as the metal was removed from her wrists, Megan slowly stood up with Lily attached to her side and put herself in front of the young girl as Steve led them through the house. 

As soon as they stepped outside, both girls immediately shaded their eyes against the glaring sun and Megan smiled as a cool breeze hit her face. Sitting on the back step of an ambulance, Megan found her attention drawn towards a voice that seemed familiar to her and gasped as the man turned around. 

"Danny."


	2. Chapter 2

Noticing Steve looking at her, Megan lowered her gaze to the ground and grimaced as the paramedic cleaned up her wrists. Glancing over towards Danny again, she fought the urge to run to him and wiped away a few stray tears that ran down her cheeks. 

Hearing Lily shout, Megan looked over towards one of the police cars and watched as the young girl ran into the arms of her mum. Smiling sadly at the scene in front of her, Megan returned her attention back to the ground and absent-mindedly played with the frayed sleeve of her jumper. 

"Megan..." Came Danny's voice from in front of her a few minutes later, causing Megan to look up and freeze as her eyes met his. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Danny cautiously made his way forward and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling the last of her restraint give out, Megan buried her face in the crook of his neck and allowed the tears to fall. 

"Danny," Steve said, "You know her?" 

"Yeah," Danny replied, his voice thick with emotion, "She's my sister..." 

"Wait, your sister?" 

"I'll explain everything back at the office," Danny promised, guiding Megan into the back of the ambulance and sitting her down on the bed, "The paramedics need to take you to the hospital to get you checked out." 

"Will you come with me?" Megan asked as panic washed over her. 

"I have a few more things to do here, but I promise I will be there as soon as I've finished," Danny told her, earning a small nod from Megan and kissing her head. 

Flinching as the ambulance doors were closed, Megan sat in silence and allowed the paramedic to work. Arriving at the hospital, she was taken inside and placed into a room on her own. The doctor had just finished checking her over, when Danny and Steve arrived. 

"Hey," Steve greeted with a smile, watching as Danny stepped outside to talk to the doctor and handing Megan a rucksack, "There's some clean clothes in there for you and a pair of trainers." 

"Thank you," Megan whispered, eyeing the bag and slowly opening it. 

"What did the doctor say?" Steve added to Danny as he entered the room a few minutes later. 

"Megan, why don't you go in the bathroom and get changed?" Danny stated, earning a nod from Megan and pulling Steve over to one side as she disappeared, "The doctor said that she's going to be fine, she's obviously under weight and has numerous injuries that still need time to heal, but she has no reason to keep her here." 

"That's good, why don't we take her back to the office with us and see if she's up to talking?" Steve suggested as Megan re-joined them. 

"You all to set to go?" 

"Yeah," Megan mumbled, putting her old clothes into the rucksack and doing it up. 

Swinging the rucksack onto her back, Megan followed Danny outside to his car and climbed into the backseat in silence. The ride over to Five-O headquarters was quiet, but Megan didn't mind and spent the ride staring out the window. 

"Everything okay boss?" A young woman inquired as they entered a rather spacious office area. 

"Everything's fine," Steve replied, "Kono, this is Megan... Danny's sister." 

"It's nice to meet you," Kono stated with a warm smile, "I was actually about to go get us all some food, would you like anything?" 

"Yes please." 

"Any requests?" 

Shaking her head in response, Megan watched as Kono left and turned her attention to a large screen that showed pictures of Sarah. Taking a few steps forward, Megan reached for one of the diaries that sat on the table and handed it to Danny. 

"That ones mine," Megan told them, motioning to the other diaries on the table and continuing, "The pink one was Lily's, the blue one was Sarah's and the other's belonged to the girl's before her." 

"I know it's been seven years and a lot has happened, but can you remember the day you were taken?" Danny asked, a haunted look flashing in his eyes and his fists clenching at his sides. 

"It's all in the diary, Sarah said that it helped to write everything down, but... I remember some things," Megan answered, "I remember stupid little things like the fact that it was raining and being mad at ma, because I had to walk home." 

"Can you tell us about Sarah?" Steve added. 

"Sarah was already there when I arrived, she protected me from Reg and was like a big sister to me," Megan told them with tears forming in her eyes as she spoke, "Then a week after her seventeenth birthday, Reg came to get her like he always did and she never came back." 

"Is that when Lily arrived?" Danny said. 

"Yes," Megan replied, "Sarah's dead isn't she?" 

Danny didn't answer, but to Megan his silence spoke a thousand words and she knew that Sarah was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Megan sleep on the sofa in Steve's office, Danny felt a mixture of emotions stir within him and ran a hand over his face. He had spent so long looking for Megan after she had been kidnapped, but as the years passed, the case became cold and there was nothing more he could do. 

Hearing footsteps behind him, Danny turned round and spotted the rest of his team entering the office. Meeting them at the table top computer, Danny leant against it and listened to what Chin had found at the house. 

"We finished searching the house and found evidence of possibly five or six girls having been there," Chin informed them, bringing some photos up on one of the screens, "From what we found, Lily, Megan and Sarah were simply the latest in a long line of kidnappings." 

"Any clue as to why the girls were targeted?" Steve inquired as he looked at all the pictures closely. 

"Not yet, but we do know that the girls were followed and photographed before they were taken," Chin replied. 

"What changed?" Danny added, drawing the teams attention to him and continuing, "I mean... Megan was taken in New Jersey and then brought over to Hawaii, so what changed?" 

"Maybe Reg thought that if he moved them, then he was less likely to get caught," Kono suggested, "The police wouldn't be looking here for missing kids in New Jersey, or perhaps someone started asking too many questions." 

"Danny," came Megan's voice from behind him. 

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked as he moved to stand in front of her. 

"Can I have a drink please?" Megan mumbled, keeping her eyes on the ground and fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper. 

Recognizing the familiar movement, Danny knew that Megan was scared about what his reaction would be to her question and felt his heart shatter. He would do anything to go back in time and undo everything that she had been through, but for now all he could do was be there for her. 

"Of course, do you want soda or something hot?" Danny inquired, keeping his voice soft and waiting for her to answer. 

"Soda please," Megan answered quietly, moving to grab his hand as he nodded and began to walk away, "Do you promise to come back?" 

"I promise." 

Watching Megan reluctantly release his hand, Danny motioned for Steve to watch her and left as his partner nodded. 

*** 

Megan felt anxiety begin to build in her chest as she watched Danny's retreating form disappear from her line of sight through a pair of double glass doors, an endless array of scenarios entering her mind and all of them ending with him not coming back. 

Feeling a hand land gently on her shoulder, Megan jumped and looked up to find Steve standing beside her. Swallowing nervously, Megan allowed Steve to lead her over to the others and gave Chin a small smile as Steve introduced them. 

Sticking close to Steve's side, Megan listened to the conversation going on around her and scanned the pictures on the screens. She knew those girls or at least it felt like she did, having spent many hours reading the diaries they had kept. 

"Here," Danny said as he returned, handing her a can of soda and a chocolate bar, "Do you know them?" 

"No, but I've read their diaries," Megan replied, opening her drink and taking a few sips, "Were they killed like Sarah was?" 

"We don't know," Chin told her honestly. 

"You should read their diaries," Megan suggested, thinking about her own diary and wondering if Danny had read it yet, "They'll tell you a lot." 

Steve was about to speak, when his phone rang and he answered it. Walking into his office, he shut the door behind him for privacy and took a seat behind his desk. 

"Something wrong boss?" Kono asked as Steve rejoined them. 

"No, that was just Duke," Steve informed them, "They need Megan to head into the precinct tomorrow to give her statement." 

"I'll take you in the morning," Danny stated, earning a nod from Megan, "There's still a lot that we need to talk about and figure out, like when we're going to tell the rest of the family." 

"Can we do all that after I've given my statement?" 

"Of course, but they need to know Megs... even if you're not ready to talk to them." 

The drive to Danny's apartment was quiet and Megan was exhausted, but she knew she wouldn't sleep. Following him inside, Megan scanned her new surroundings and froze when her gaze landed upon a framed photo of a young girl. 

"Is this Grace?" Megan inquired, picking the picture up and examining it with tears in her eyes as Danny nodded, "She's gotten big." 

"She has... kids grow up fast," Danny mumbled, putting his hands on Megan's shoulders and squeezing them comfortingly, "She's going to love you... perhaps we can do something together this weekend." 

"That sounds like a great idea..." Megan whispered, putting the picture back on the side and turning to face Danny, "I'm really tired, is it okay if I just go to bed?" 

"That's fine," Danny agreed, showing her to Grace's bedroom and kissing her head as he left, "I'll be just across the hall if you need me, don't hesitate to shout okay?" 

Nodding in response, Megan watched as Danny left the room and settled down on the bed. Staring into the darkness, she allowed her mind to wander and didn't bother wiping away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Megan handle having to relive everything she had been through? And how will she react when their mum arrives in Hawaii without warning? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny deals with their mum and Megan has a question for Steve about Sarah

It took Megan three hours to give her statement the following morning, leaving the precinct at noon and heading back to Iolani Palace with Danny. Kono had brought them lunch and Megan had just started eating, when Danny's phone rang. 

"It's ma," Danny told her, answering the phone and entering his office. 

Eating her lunch in silence, Megan watched her brother's office out of the corner of her eye and looked up expectantly as he re-joined them. 

"What did she want?" Megan asked, keeping her eyes focused on the food in front of her and pushing it around with her fork. 

"She's in Hawaii," Danny replied, causing Megan's head to snap up, "Someone in New Jersey found out that we had found you, they told ma and she jumped on a plane... she's on her way here now." 

"I don't want to see her... please don't make me," Megan pleaded as panic washed over her, "Please Danny..." 

Seeing the sheer panic in her eyes, Danny rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Finding it hard to breathe, Megan took a few shaky deep breaths and buried her face in Danny's shirt as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Hey, listen to me," Danny said, stepping away slightly and lifting her chin with his thumb to make her look at him, "You don't have to see her until you're ready, okay?" 

"Okay," Megan mumbled. 

Looking up at the sound of the doors opening, Megan tensed and took a few steps back as her mum, Clara approached. 

"Megan... sweetie," Clara stammered, taking another step forward and frowning as Megan again backed away. 

"Hey Danno, what's... Mrs. Williams," Steve stated as he arrived, looking over at Danny and raising his eyebrows in question, "What's going on?" 

"I'll explain later," Danny promised his partner, "Could you do me a favour and take Megan back to your place, just while I sort this out?" 

"Of course." 

*** 

Watching as Megan left with Steve, Danny turned to face his mum and motioned for her to follow him into his office. Closing the door behind them, he sat at his desk and ran a hand over his face with a sigh. 

"What's going on?" Clara inquired, "I flew all this way to see my daughter... my daughter, who I was told I would never see again and you just send her off with that partner of yours." 

"There's nothing going on," Danny replied, "Megan's just not ready to see you yet, she's still adjusting to being away from the people that took her and it's going to take time... you need to give her time." 

"I'm her mother, why wouldn't she be ready to see me?" 

"She spent seven years with people that tore her away from her family, not knowing whether or not she would ever see us again and she's scared." 

"Scared of what?" 

"I'm not sure yet, we haven't had a chance to sit down and talk about it." 

"I'll just stay until she is ready then," Clara added, causing Danny to sigh in frustration, "Why do I get the impression that you don't want me here Daniel?" 

"To be honest I don't, ma," Danny stated honestly, "Megan is extremely vulnerable right now, she's been through god knows what and you being here is going to do more harm than good." 

"She's my daughter and I want to see her," Clara demanded, glaring at Danny and storming out without another word. 

*** 

Arriving at Steve's house, Megan climbed out of the truck and followed him inside. The house was nice and Megan spent some time looking around, until she found the door that led out to a small beach. 

"You can go out there if you want," Steve said, standing beside her and pointing out towards the water, "It's private, so no one else will show up." 

Hesitating momentarily, Megan opened the door and made her way outside into the sun. The horizon was edged was a silver tint as she looked out over the sea, the sun reflecting off its surface and creating the effect of diamonds floating as far as the eye could see. 

Taking off her trainers, Megan stepped bare foot onto the warm sand and smiled slightly as the small grains pushed between her toes. She couldn't remember the last time she had visited the beach, but being there felt both familiar and brand new all at once. 

Listening to the sea brought back memories of stories that Sarah used to tell her, stories about mermaids and pirates. Reg didn't allow them to have books, but Sarah told her a new story every night and stayed with her until she was asleep. It hurt to think about Sarah, all she had ever wanted was to be free of their prison and now she would never have it. 

"Do you think that Sarah is free now?" Megan asked as Steve came to check on her. 

"I can't answer that for sure, but we can hope," Steve told her, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently in a comforting manner.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks before Megan agreed to see her mom and waited anxiously in Danny's office for her to arrive. Spotting Clara entering through the double doors, Megan stepped out into the main office area and swallowed nervously as she moved to stand with Danny. 

Her heart raced as she watched her mom approach, her hands trembling and chest constricting at the thought of being touched by unfamiliar hands. She didn't even know what it was that sparked so much fear and panic within her, but she did know that it was almost suffocating. Staying at Danny's side, she fought the urge to flee and stared at the woman now standing in front of her. 

"Megan," Clara said, reaching out to touch her and allowing her hand to drop to her side as Megan tensed, "I'm glad that you finally agreed to see me... It's been hard, knowing where you were and not being able to see you." 

"I wasn't ready," Megan mumbled, playing with her sleeve and glancing over at Danny. 

"Why don't we go take a walk?" Danny suggested as an awkward silence settled over them, "Perhaps we can get some food from Kamekona's." 

Walking along the sand with her shoes in her hand, Megan made sure that Danny separated her from her mom and only half listened as she told them about everything happening back in New Jersey. Every once in a while, Megan would catch Danny looking at her with concern clear in his eyes and tried her best to smile. 

Reaching Kamekona's shrimp truck, Danny ordered them all some shrimp to share and led them over to an empty table. Sitting down opposite her mom, Megan stared out at the sea and only looked around when her mom spoke. 

"Danny mentioned that you're both taking Grace to the zoo this weekend," Clara stated, "That should be fun, right?" 

"I guess." 

*** 

Danny's heart clenched as he watched Megan withdraw deeper inside herself, throwing up the walls that he and his ohana had slowly broken through. Thanking Kamekona as he brought their food over, Danny motioned for Megan to eat and observed the way she pushed the food around the plate rather than eating it. 

"Danny, can I talk to you in private for a few moments?" Clara asked with a forced smiled. 

"Sure, I'll be just over there," Danny told Megan, pointing to the wall that ran along the beach and following his mom over to it. 

"I've been talking to your father and we've both agreed that Megan would be better off in New Jersey with us," Clara said, causing Danny to look at her in disbelief, "You've built yourself a life out here Danny and I can tell that you are truly happy, something that I haven't seen in a long time. We just think that it will be easier for you if you didn't have the burden of looking after Megan as well..." 

"I'm not going to lie, there's times when I find it hard... times when all I can do is stand by and watch her crumble under the memories of everything she's been through," Danny replied angrily, "It's going to take time for her to find herself again, but the one thing that kid will never be is a burden to me." 

"Danny..." Came Megan's soft voice from behind him, causing him to instantly calm down and turn towards her with a smile, "Can we go home now?" 

"Yeah Megnut, if that's what you want." 

Noticing Megan's eyes glistening with unshed tears, Danny knew that she had overheard their conversation and felt his heart sink. Without another word to their mom, Danny wrapped his arm around Megan's shoulders and led her back to headquarters. 

"How'd it go?" Steve asked as soon as they walked through the doors, automatically wrapping his arms around Megan as she ran to him, "I'm guessing not well." 

"Ma wants to take Megan back to New Jersey." 

"I don't want to go back there with her," Megan mumbled, "I want to stay with you and Danny." 

"I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen, Megnut," Danny promised, moving forward and running his fingers through her hair as Steve tightened his hold on her a little. 

Steve was just about to speak when Chin and Kono returned from their visit to the prison. Taking in the matching looks of anger on their faces, Danny knew that what they had wasn't good and he didn't want Megan to hear it. 

"Megs, can you go and listen to your iPod in Steve's office while we talk please?" 

"Okay." 

Waiting until she had closed the door, Danny turned to face the cousins and fixed them with an expectant look. 

"We spoke to Reg for nearly two hours and listened to him reminisce about his girls, but he wouldn't tell us anything that would point to what happened once they weren't useful anymore," Chin told them. 

"The way he spoke about them and the words he chose to use... it was as if he was talking about pieces of property that he owned," Kono added, glancing in Megan's direction as she continued, "He also seemed to take great pleasure in describing the punishments he used if the girls stepped out of line." 

Looking over at his little sister curled up on Steve's sofa, he couldn't help remembering the condition she had been in when they found her and a sudden anger ignited within him. He may not have been able to protect her from Reg, but he would do anything to protect her now and that included fighting his own mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> In the next chapter: Can Danny convince Clara that Megan should stay in Hawaii? And we see some Steve/Megan bonding :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
